Sweet Dreams are made of this
by KeanaB
Summary: ONE SHOT - "Ils ont eu la famille entière" disait Alastor. Marlène McKinnon décédait par les mains d'un mangemort quelques mois avant Lily et James Potter. Sirius Black fut le premier à accourir chez elle.


Titre : Sweet dreams are made of this

Résumé : ONE SHOT - « Ils ont eu la famille entière » disait Alastor. Marlène McKinnon décédait par les mains de Voldemort quelques mois avant Lily et James Potter. Sirius Black fut le premier à accourir chez elle.

Classé M – Hurt/confort – Drama

Note de l'auteur : Et encore un OS sur Sirius et Marlène qui décidément restent un de mes couples favoris. Je pensais faire un recueil mais au final, je ne trouverais aucune cohésion à écrire un chapitre qui n'aurait rien à voir avec le précédent ou le suivant, si ce ne sont pas des histoires qui se suivent. Surtout que j'écris au gré de mon imagination et que rien ne vient dans l'ordre.

Aussi, celui-ci portera sur les derniers instants entre Sirius … et lui-même. J'ai choisi pour titre « sweet dreams are made of this » d'Eurythmics mais cette fois ci, reprise par Emily Browning pour le film Sucker Punch. Je trouve que cette version-là est beaucoup plus noire et prenante que celle de Marilyn Manson et je vous invite à aller y jeter un coup d'œil si vous ne connaissez pas cette version =)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher sur les reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir d'en lire et d'y répondre !

Relecture et correction par LycorisSnape, je la remercie encore pour le temps qu'elle m'a accordé pour cet OS.

PS : Aucun des personnes ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à JKR !

* * *

14 Juillet 1981 – Godric's Hollow

« Sérieux, montre-moi ! » fit James en déposant Harry dans son landau

Un gazouillement résonna dans la chambre alors que James se penchait un instant en faisant de larges grimaces à son fils. Celui-ci rit un instant alors qu'il tendait les mains et les pieds pour être de nouveau attrapé mais James lui murmura qu'il reviendrait jouer avec lui plus tard et qu'il devait dormir à présent. Sirius laissa échapper un sourire alors qu'il voyait son meilleur ami, père depuis bientôt un an, prendre son rôle si sérieusement, contrastant énormément avec le garçon qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais cette vision était des plus chaleureuses dans leur monde en pleine guerre. Cette vision les poussait à défendre ce qu'ils leur restaient.

« Allez, enlève cette chemise ! » dit-il en fermant la porte de la chambre à sa suite

« James Potter, je ne suis pas certain de t'avoir épousé pour avoir ce privilège » grinça Sirius

« C'est bon, arrête de faire ta frigide là »

Sirius éclata de rire alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers qui les menaient au salon du manoir. L'ambiance était plus que chaleureuse pour ce début de soirée et Sirius était passé voir James après être passé chez le tatoueur, une fois de plus. Lily grinçait des dents à chaque nouveau tatouage qu'arborait sa peau. Il n'en avait pas une multitude mais ce dernier était particulier. Il était pour Elle et il n'avait qu'une hâte, celui de remonter la grande allée pour sonner chez elle et observer son visage lorsqu'elle le découvrirait en gémissant sous ses mains. Sirius eut un sourire béat en pensant à elle, il en était diablement tombé amoureux à la grande surprise de tous. Lily en avait été la première étonnée et l'avait sermonné un nombre incalculable de fois pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal comme Mary, Emmeline, Dorcea et d'autres femmes qui n'avaient finalement eu aucune importance devant Elle.

Soudain, Sirius s'arrêta net avant la dernière marche alors que le silence s'imposait dans la maison. Il sentait son sang se refroidir, entrainant sa tête dans un tourbillon sourd. Son cœur manqua un battement et il sut. Il sut que quelque chose n'allait plus.

« Marlène » murmura-t-il

James dévala les escaliers à la suite de Sirius qui détalait vers la porte d'entrée, en tentant de ne pas trébucher sur le tapis.

« Non, ne sors pas ! Ne sors surtout pas James ! Ne dis rien à Lily ! » Hurla Sirius en sautant par-dessus les marches de l'entrée

Le vent était froid, pour cette période de l'été, le vent était vraiment froid et Sirius sentit des sueurs froides. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux au ciel pour voir, au loin, des volutes de fumées noires s'élever à l'autre bout de la ville. James lui hurlait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, Sirius était totalement aveuglé par une seule image, la Sienne. L'horreur avait pris un nom depuis des années, celui de Voldemort. Les attaques étaient incessantes et l'Ordre du Phénix résistait pour protéger les siens mais les corps de moldus s'alignaient par centaine malgré tout.

Il démarra sa moto en trombe, seul moyen de locomotion qu'il avait dans le village de sorcier, sachant que les zones de transplanage étaient localisées loin des habitations. Elle gronda lourdement et dérapa sur la pelouse fraichement tondus de James en sortant de l'allée alors que la douleur qui oppressait sa poitrine devenait lourde à porter. Il ne voulait pas imaginer le pire, Elle était une de plus brillantes sorcières du pays, elle savait se défendre malgré sa petite taille, malgré ses beaux yeux, malgré ses doigts fins. Le vent bourdonnait aux oreilles de Sirius qui longea l'allée comme un fou alors qu'il voyait progressivement la maison des McKinnon au bout du chemin. Il ne fit pas attention aux volets fermés de toutes les maisons qu'il croisait, les sorciers de Godric's Hollow avaient eu le choix de quitter leur maison ou de s'y enfermer. Mais il s'en foutait, il voulait La retrouver. Son cœur manqua d'hurler lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le portail d'entrée était éventré et Sirius perdit alors le contrôle de sa moto lorsqu'il roula sur le trottoir à pleine vitesse.

Le pot de sa moto glissa sur le béton en premier avant de totalement se renverser dans un fracas qu'il n'entendait même pas. Il roula sur quelques mètres en se protégeant la figure, n'ayant pas pensé à mettre un casque pour se protéger. Mais sa chute n'était pas grave, il s'en foutait, il devait la retrouver. Mais lorsqu'il se releva en titubant, son cœur se comprima lorsqu'il ne vit aucune lumière à travers les fenêtres brisées du manoir et il fonça sans prendre en compte ses genoux écorchés.

Sa main avait déjà saisit sa baguette, prête à lancer les sorts les plus cuisants pour La retrouver. Il n'eut pas le courage de lancer un Homenum Revelio, il avait peur de trouver une présence ou une absence d'être vivant dans la maison et préféra avoir un puissant jet de lumière pour constater les dégâts. La maison avait littéralement été soufflée de l'intérieur, les tapis avaient été quasiment tous balancé contre les murs, tables et décorations comprises. Les rideaux étaient à moitié brûlés et déchirés alors que les lustres étaient tous à terre. Chaque pas que faisait Sirius écrasait des morceaux de verres déjà brisés et il sentait son cœur devenir dans le même état alors qu'il avançait dans le salon. Elle avait forcément dû leur échapper, Elle devait l'avoir fait, c'était impossible autrement.

Sirius laissa échapper un jappement lorsqu'il vit une main à terre derrière le canapé familial. Il reconnut la chevalière de son beau-père et s'y précipita alors qu'il sentait l'odeur du sang à plein nez. Son reflexe lui fit prendre le pouls inexistant du chef de famille alors que sa baguette gisait à ses côtés, brisée en mille morceaux. Sirius garda son sang-froid lorsque son regard remonta sur le canapé et qu'il vit sa belle-mère, recouverte de sang. Il retomba sur ses genoux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait été mordue sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Greyback était passé par là, c'était assurément le seul loup garou qui avait rejoint Voldemort, le mâle alpha qui courait dans les ruelles pour mordre tout ce qui passait à portée de ses dents. Il pensa un instant à Remus et s'approcha de la femme qui avait gardé ses yeux ouverts. Les yeux de Marlène s'imposèrent dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un autre jappement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle les tenait de sa mère. Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. C'était impossible, ce serait le pire de ses cauchemars.

Il ferma les yeux de son beau-père et se releva en glissant sur la mare de sang, se rattrapant in extrémis à un des pieds de leur table basse qui avait été renversée, les portraits de famille éparpillés sur le vieux parquet. Il vit alors son sourire illuminer son beau visage et Sirius se saisit de la photo en enlevant les morceaux de verre qui risquaient d'abimer son si beau portrait. Marlène venait de recevoir son diplôme de fin d'étude à Poudlard. Elle arborait fièrement les couleurs de leur maison avec cet air si mutin sur les lèvres. Merlin qu'elle était belle. Il avait hâte de la revoir.

Soudain, il entendit un grincement et se figea. Il fourra rapidement la photo dans sa poche et leva sa baguette alors qu'il reprenait conscience de l'état de la pièce. Il contourna le corps inerte de son beau-père et avança prudemment vers le centre de la pièce, entendant de nouveau ce grincement. Le vent s'engouffra alors dans le salon, les rideaux maculés de sang laissaient paraitre un croissant de lune parfait , seule lumière naturelle qui éclairait quelques détails insignifiants de la pièce. Un éclat lui fit plisser les yeux et Sirius se figea de nouveau, de peur de comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir.

Harley, le chat noir de Marlène gisait également à terre, des touffes de poils manquaient sur son dos et Sirius dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir devant ce qui restait de la carcasse du chat. Mais ce qui le frappa davantage, ce fut ce corps contre lequel il s'était blotti comme un dernier recours et Sirius sentit tous les muscles de son corps se tendre à cette vision d'horreur.

Marlène.

L'éclat de sa bague de fiançailles brillait à son doigts, sa chevelure blonde glissait soyeusement le long de ses épaules, les jambes repliées comme si elle dormait. La main de Sirius tremblait et il s'avança prudemment d'elle, la peur s'emparant de ses entrailles. Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient par ce qu'il risquait de découvrir, ses mains devenaient moites face à cette affreuse idée qu'il avait tenté de repousser depuis qu'il avait senti ce pincement au cœur. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait leurs vœux.

Marlène.

Ses genoux retombèrent lourdement sur le parquet mais Elle ne réagissait pas. Elle lui aurait dit de faire moins fort, pour ne pas réveiller sa mère. Sa baguette glissa de ses mains pour atterrir au sol, s'arrêtant quelques secondes après, dans une flaque qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Ses doigts agrippèrent les épaules de la jeune femme et il sentit sa respiration se bloquer alors qu'il la retournait sur le dos.

Marlène.

Il aurait voulu hurler. Il aurait voulu hurler de toute son âme lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa peau était encore tiède et que son parfum embaumait encore l'air, comme lorsqu'il l'avait quitté dans l'après-midi. Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait alors qu'elle se redressait dans son lit, la couverture glissant sur ses épaules nues alors qu'elle lui dévoilant des joues rosies par le désir qui venait de la soulever. Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait alors qu'elle lui avait juste demandé s'il pouvait lui prendre des cerises dans le jardin de Lily. Elle adorait les cerises, il savait qu'elle pouvait manger tout un cagot lorsque c'était la saison et il aimait ce gout qui restait sur ses lèvres. Il se délectait déjà de pouvoir les embrasser à son retour.

Marlène.

Assis par terre, il la ramena contre elle, se rendant compte combien elle était légère. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié qu'il la porte, surtout qu'il le faisait souvent comme s'il soulevait un sac à patate et elle le frappait dans le dos en le menaçant de lui bruler les fesses s'il ne reposait pas immédiatement à terre. Elle était si légère, Marlène. Elle rendait la vie si simple par ses beaux sourires.

Marlène, réveille-toi.

Il caressa sa joue alors qu'il devenait sourd à leur environnement. Harley venait pourtant de lâcher un soupir, attirant l'attention de Sirius, se rendant certainement compte que sa maitresse était maintenant entre de bonnes mains. Sirius, qui n'avait jamais porté ce chat dans son cœur eut alors un immense respect vers lui. Il se rendait compte combien Harley affectionnait Marlène, malgré tous les sifflements qu'il crachait sur Sirius dès il le voyait. Il caressa le chat qui ferma alors les yeux et Sirius jappa une nouvelle fois alors qu'il venait de sentir le dernier souffle de l'animal. Il était resté jusqu'à la fin, s'assurant que Marlène ne serait jamais seule, jamais.

Marlène, mon amour.

Il glissa une de ses mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles et l'observa alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore. Ce n'était pas possible, elle dormait, c'était la seule explication possible. Car Marlène avait ce fin sourire aux lèvres, celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle avait gagné, ce sourire victorieux, mutin mais sans fierté apparente. Elle souriait comme lorsqu'elle s'endormait avant que Sirius ne rentre de ses missions et qu'il la rejoignait en passant par la fenêtre. Il se rendit compte que Marlène souriait parce qu'elle avait gardé son secret, digne d'un bon Gardien. Elle avait protégé Lily.

Marlène, ma douce Marlène.

Sirius glissa sa main le long de son bras et se saisit de sa main dont les ongles étaient ensanglantés. Son regard vira très rapidement sur son corps et il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas été battue, ni griffées, ni mordue. Il semblait qu'elle avait tout fait pour se protéger, qu'elle ne s'était pas laissé atteindre. Mais ses jambes nues étaient marquées de multiples bleus et Sirius trembla des épaules en se rendant compte qu'elle avait souffert. Lui qui avait juré de la protéger, de la soutenir, de revenir. Elle avait souffert en silence.

Marlène, lève-toi.

La sécurité de l'endroit était plus qu'incertaine, les mangemorts pouvaient revenir pour une nouvelle embuscade. Il fallait qu'ils partent. Sirius secoua alors les épaules de la jeune femme. Réveille-toi, il faut qu'on parte.

« Sirius »

Le concerné tourna la tête à s'en faire un torticolis alors que James se tenait à l'entrée, figé par ce qu'il voyait.

« Rentre chez toi immédiatement James ! »

« Pas sans toi » rétorqua-t-il en avançant

« Pas sans nous »

Sirius le corrigea immédiatement en serrant Marlène dans ses bras. Il fallait juste qu'il la porte mais quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire. Quelque chose l'empêchait de se relever et il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de la porter. Elle n'aimerait pas être portée.

« Sirius … elle… »

« NON ! »

La voix de Sirius se brisa alors que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Il savait ce qu'il allait dire. Il savait que Marlène ne marcherait plus. Il savait qu'elle ne mangerait plus les cerises qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de cueillir en douce chez James. Il la serra encore plus contre lui, se rendant compte qu'il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était Marlène, sa Marlène et c'était celle qui lui avait insufflé une nouvelle vie. C'était elle qui l'avait poussé à mettre un casque sur sa moto quand il partait, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de venir habiter chez eux lorsque Lily s'était installée chez James après Poudlard. C'était elle qui lui préparait le café quand il se levait le matin, c'était elle qui l'embrassait inopinément quand personne ne les regardait. C'était elle qui le faisait gémir dans leur lit, c'était ses soupirs qui les menaient au plus haut dans leur désir, c'était ses murmures, son regard, sa voix, ses mains. C'était Marlène.

Il n'entendit pas James s'approcher de lui, il ne sentit pas sa main se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il cachait le visage de Marlène contre le sien. C'était impossible.

Marlène McKinnon Black, ma tendre épouse.

Il avait fait le serment d'être là pour le meilleur et pour le pire. C'était impossible que le pire arrive aussi vite, avant même qu'ils aient pu connaître le meilleur dans leur vie. Il colla l'oreille de Marlène contre son cœur, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il vivait pour elle. Lui rappeler que son cœur ne battait que pour elle. Sa gorge se noua, il ne pouvait plus rien dire, plus rien faire. Il aurait voulu arrêter le monde entier pour garder Marlène dans ses bras.

Marlène, s'il te plait.

Elle était dans chacun de ses rêves depuis leur premier baiser. Elle avait embrasé sa vie, elle était devenue sa famille. Dans ce monde où Voldemort, ce fils de pute, voulait détruire l'Amour, elle était celle qui lui en donnait à foison. Sirius tremblait sans pouvoir se contrôler contre ce corps inanimé qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il tentait de lui donner sa chaleur, de lui donner ses battements de cœur, lui donner son souffle. Il lui aurait donné sa propre vie. Mais il ne sentait que le froid, qui s'insinuait dans toutes les cellules de son corps, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte du vide que Marlène laissait.

Marlène, ma belle.

Il la revoyait plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés dans le jardin des Potter l'année précédente, sous le cerisier. Il l'entendait encore lui raconter mille et un plaisirs qu'elle rêvait de lui faire connaître lorsqu'ils rentreraient chez eux. Le mariage de leurs meilleurs amis était dans quelques heures et Sirius l'avait pris à part avant de partir à l'Eglise. Il lui avait promis d'être toujours là. Elle lui avait souri, puis l'avait embrassé en le regardant de ses yeux brillants. Et ils avaient ri sans raison, ensemble, en se tenant la main. Puis elle n'avait plus rien dit lorsqu'il lui avait présenté la bague dans son écrin qu'il s'était vite empressé de lui enfiler. Il savait qu'elle s'était empêchée de pleurer, cachant ses émotions derrière un baiser passionné.

Marlène, j'ai froid.

Sirius commençait à bercer Marlène dans ses bras alors que James s'était éloigné. Il murmurait une chanson qu'elle chantait bien souvent sous la douche quand Sirius l'écoutait d'une oreille discrète avant de la rejoindre. Il l'entendait éclater de rire alors qu'il lui volait des baisers, laissant leur peau se réchauffer mutuellement. Marlène était son plaisir quotidien, il adorait la faire sourire, la faire rire. Puis elle criait en le repoussant lorsque Sirius baissait la température de l'eau, trop chaude pour ses poils de chien.

Marlène, regarde-moi.

Son cœur le secoua sauvagement alors qu'il s'empêchait de laisser des larmes envahir ses yeux, ne voulant pas les fermer. Il voulait la voir, continuer à la voir, à la regarder vivre. Il secoua de nouveau les épaules de la jeune femme, incapable de voir que l'impossible était déjà sous ses yeux. Impuissant, il commença à hurler sa douleur qui ne pouvait pas s'évacuer autrement. Un hurlement dont aucun son ne sortait tant la douleur l'asphyxiait. Il savait que rien ne pourrait la réveiller, rien ne pouvait lui faire ouvrir ses si beaux yeux qui l'avaient rendu amoureux dès le premier instant. Elle ne pourrait plus prendre sa tête entre ses mains pour embrasser ses lèvres.

Marlène, j'ai besoin de toi.

Sirius lui embrassa le front tout en essuyant ses larmes silencieuses. Il était tétanisé par la peur, paralysé par le manque, effrayé par le futur et sentait qu'il devait se reprendre en main s'il ne voulait pas se transformer en chien, pour échapper à cette douleur. Il fallait qu'il y fasse face, c'était le seul moyen d'avancer. Le seul moyen de protéger ce qui lui restait. James, Lily, Harry. Voldemort devait mourir. Le mangemort qui avait tué Marlène devait mourir. La colère s'empara de lui alors qu'il plantait ses ongles dans la peau de sa femme sans le vouloir. Il allait lui faire regretter d'être né.

Marlène, jusqu'à ma mort.

Il se battrait pour elle. Il se battrait pour que sa mort ne soit pas arrivé en vain, il se battrait pour transformer ce vide en rage et détruirait avec l'aide de l'Ordre toutes ces personnes corrompues par la magie noire. Il se battrait pour elle, toujours.

« Sirius, il faut qu'on parte, les protections ont été défaites » murmura James

Marlène.

Ses mains glissèrent sur son corps et Sirius la porta entièrement contre lui, incapable de se relever tout de suite. Pourtant, il souffla lentement et douloureusement et se mit debout en faisant face à James qui était blême. Il fallait qu'elle reste auprès de lui, il était certain qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. C'est alors que le chemisier de Marlène se releva jusqu'à son nombril et James laissa échapper un souffle quasi inaudible. Sirius ne lui avait pas encore dit. Personne ne savait que Cherry aurait été des leur dans quelques mois.


End file.
